Augmented reality displays are quickly gaining popularity as a way to enhance a user's view of their surroundings. Augmented reality displays project graphics on a transparent or semi-transparent display through which a user views the surrounding region. Wearable augmented reality displays are also being developed. These wearable displays display, on an eyepiece lens, a wide variety of graphics that communicate message notifications, music preferences, news alerts, and many other types of information to a wearer. Augmented reality windshields are being developed that will display navigation and travel related information on the windshield. The graphics are typically displayed around the periphery of a user's field of vision such that objects in the user's main field of vision are not obstructed by the graphics.